


Magic Trick

by Sherlockian4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed John Watson, Cuddly Sherlock Holmes, Cute Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Realization, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian4life/pseuds/Sherlockian4life
Summary: Sherlock has one of his tantrums and John realises something whilst pinning him down to stop him hurting himself. He now uses it as his magic trick to calm Sherlock.Suck at summaries lol.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Magic Trick

"Sherlock will you stop it!" John yelled as Sherlock was throwing things around in another one of his tantrums. His hair was messy and all over the place whilst his clothes were crinkled from his fiddling. The madman looked at him and growled.

"I NEED A CASE!" He yelled at him.

"Sherlock you are still recovering from one!" Then John noticed the look of realisation spread across his best friend's face and caught on. "No.. Sherlock we said no more smoking!" He confirmed, his stern Captain voice taking over but Sherlock just stared at him before making a dash for the bedroom, John however was ready and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, and dropped to the floor, taking the detective with him. Then rolled them over and pinned him down.

"Get off of me John!" He growled and writhed around, John tried his best to hold him down but was suddenly kicked off. With a single shake of his head he went back into action kicked Sherlock's legs out from underneath him as he stood and pulled him to his chest. The genius still tried to bat him away and John without realising and moved his hand into Sherlock's hair and startled himself when he froze. 

_Odd... did he pass out?_ John thought as he noticed all the muscles in Sherlock's body relax, but then realised that his friend was indeed awake when he saw those multi-coloured orbs staring into nothing. John tried to figure out what was wrong and checked over him, moving his hand slightly and when Sherlock's eyes became half lidded he instantly moved his hand away noticing how Sherlock became active again and scrambled away from John and into the bedroom.

The ex-army doctor was left quite shocked, soon erupting with laughter as he realised what happened. _Sherlock Holmes... out of all the people!_ He thought to himself. Then with a few final chuckles he stood up and began to clean.

___________________

It's been a full week since John found his little 'Magic trick' and Sherlock had finally recovered from the bruising and few minor cuts and they were inside a bedroom with a body lying on the bed looking as though he'd been drugged. Sherlock rated it as a 7, just because he was free from boredom. The killer however left no traces, not even a fingerprint or a hair, not even a footprint. It was like they were never there.

After Sherlock gave his deductions and John had a look over, Greg let them leave.

Now inside a cab on the way home, John took note of the strain in Sherlock's eyes, yes he may be better, but he still needed rest.

"What is it John?" Came a sudden voice, which belonged to a rather annoyed looking Sherlock. The doctor sighed and looked away.

"When we get back you should head to bed, I can see you're still tired." Was all he said, he heard his friend growl slightly and enjoyed the rest of way home. Thankful that it was quiet.

______________________

"No John I'm not going to bed when there is a killer out there!" Sherlock yelled once again. John just shrugged.

"You can get them tomorrow, _after_ you rest tonight. If you don't go to bed then no going out solving the case." He said, the stern Captain once again taking over. 

What happened next though, neither of them knew, as Greg decided to drop by and Sherlock dashed. The next thing everyone knew is that John had a limp Sherlock in his lap as he ran his hand through Sherlock's hair repeatedly.

Lestrade stood, staring, eyes wide in bewilderment as he watched the usually active and stubborn Sociopath, sit in John's lap, resting his head again his shoulder with his eyes closed as the doctor played with his curls. He'd only come for some questions!

"I... uh... I'm just gonna go..." He said awkwardly, John gave him a single nod and kept stroking Sherlock's hair. He then looked at the detective in question, who instead just made a small hum sound.

______________

As soon as Greg left, John slowly stopped running his hand through Sherlock's hair, and watched as the man looked up at him and frowned.

"That was cruel." He commented, which just made John smile.

"It was the only way I found out to calm you." He reasoned with a chuckle, then noticed how Sherlock looked down slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Ca- .....Can you do it again?" Sherlock asked softly, almost shy. And John felt his heart swell a little, so he just nodded and sat more comfortably on the sofa, and let Sherlock curl up in between his legs, resting his head on John's chest, then felt his arms wrap around him as he began to run his hand through Sherlock's curls once again.

"You really do end up surprising me everyday... Just when I thought I understood you, you go and let me find out something else." He chuckled softly. He felt Sherlock chuckle too.

"Hmm, you love it." He hummed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of John's fingers massaging his scalp.

"Not as much as I love you though." John slipped, then realised what he'd said a clapped a hand over his mouth, watching as Sherlock tensed, then instantly thought of how he'd get up and leave, or tell John to leave. But the genius just stayed how he was... not moving... as if he was thinking. But then he slowly relaxed and moved his head up to meet John's hand again.

"I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Just wanted to do somethingshort and sweet. But if you liked it then I'm happy I done good. But if I did do something wrong please let me know.


End file.
